londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Monday 25th June 2012' * 'Sunday 24th June 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpipers from Heron Hide (Andrew Self) *Bow Creek: 1 tern overhead, several greenfinch, 1 oystercatcher on mud by river (D.Allen) *Brookmill Park: Drake Tufted Duck, juvenile Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush, singing Blackcap + juvenile (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Little Owl, 2 Corn Bunting, 4 Common Tern, Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-adult, 2nd summer, 2 x 1st-summers) and 3 hybrid Ruddy x Common Shelducks (Richard Bonser). *Ealing (W13): 8-10 large, chunky finches, almost certainly Common Crossbill '''flew fast, low over garden calling heading west mid-afternoon. Call not right for Greenfinch and matches calls of flocks I've heard before and also cross-referenced against xeno canto - just seen out of context, that's all. Garden tick!?!. (Bill Haines). *Erith, Chandler's Drive flats: At least 3 House Martin over. 8 buildings (two 3 storey and six 4 storey) with 'nests'. 9 intact nests, cheeping from 1 and adult seen entering another. Marks on eaves indicate 9 or 10 further nests were present at one time, probably destroyed by residents. Evidence of another destroyed nest on 5 storey building in nearby Chichester Wharf development. (Chris Rose). *Grays RM17: Yellow-Legged Gull (James A) *Highgate: 1 Lesser Redpoll on our Jackson's Lane garden nyger seed feeder - we get plenty during winter and spring, but never before in late June (Matt Evans) *London Wetland Centre: juv male Peregrine - dived at tern rafts then half-heartedly chased a Common Tern (J.Wilczur). *Primrose Hill. 6+ House Martin feeding with Swifts. (Rob Ayers) *Queen Mary Res: WeBS count typically uneventful apart from an adult '''Caspian Gull around midday, thought most likely a returning bird from previous years. Worth looking out for at Staines, Walton etc (Rob Innes). *Three Mills: Common tern flying over, 20+ sand martin feeding low over boats. (D Allen) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, East Warwick: Sub-adult Gannet still present on tern raft this morning at 08.00 (John Edwards) but looking half dead so get there quick London twitchers. (Ric Francis). I don't suppose anyone has informed Thames Water staff so that the bird might be rescued? No, thought not (Jasper Flyte) see London Birders Yahoo Group, by the way did you inform Thames Water? (Nick Tanner). *Culford Road, Hackney, N1: Two collared doves, a first for De Beauvoir. Incidentally goldfinches are now the commonest bird in our Hackney, N1 garden, they were unknown four or five years ago. And sparrows are making a comeback (Michael Rank). 'Saturday 23rd June 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 1 Greylag, 5 Shoveler, 1 (2?) Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper (Brent Birders). *Cranford Country Park: Loads of Ring-necked Parakeets, Skylarks heard in Cranford Park this morning, Song Thrush with juvs, Kestrel,Meadow Pipit. (Tony James) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, 4 Corn Bunting, 4 Little Egret, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 14 Reed Warbler, 36 Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 3 Ruddy Shelduck x Common Shelduck on the foreshore off the golf centre this morning (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Tern apparently sitting on eggs on nesting raft, pair of Little Grebes, Sand Martin, several pairs of Reed Warblers. (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: Kenwood Pond - 2 pr Little Grebe, one with chicks on back, the other on a nest (Dave Porritt). *Hayes Town: Pair of Kestrels hunting, seen Friday evening up to sundown and during the day Saturday.(Tony James) *Ingrebourne Valley: 1 Call Duck, 1 Jay, 5 Cetti's Warbler (2 seen, one sang in the open near the Ingrebourne Bridge), 1 Redshank, pair Lapwings, Little Egret, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 3 Garden Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 1 Linnet (displaying in broom), 5 Greenfinch, 2 Sedge Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (Ben Green) *Isle of Dogs: Male and female Tufted Ducks with orange Portuguese nasal saddles on Millwall Dock (previously seen East India Dock Basin); Reed Warbler singing in tiny reedbed on Thames shore near pumping station (Sean Huggins). *Leyton: 4+ Crossbills flew WNW over Park Rd @ 11:20 (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: Pair Black-headed Gull with at least two chicks. As far as I am aware, it's the first breeding record of this species from there. Three pairs Common Tern with chicks. A dead Common Tern found there last week had a South African leg ring. It was ringed as an adult bird in Senegal in April 2008 (Martin Honey) *Paddington Green: Hobby flew NW at 12:20hrs (D McKenzie). *Regent's Park: ad Yellow-legged Gull, pr Little Owls and 2 owlets, juv Kestrel, 3 Reed Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs, Crossbill (Tony Duckett). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull off the Hilton Hotel 8am; 2 Common Terns Surrey Water (Richard Bonser). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Oystercatcher, 54 Lapwing, 2 Hobby, 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 3 Grey Wagtail. (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Gannet afternoon still at 15:55, found by Garry James (Paul Whiteman) Pic added to wiki. Gannet '(KJMcmanus 266). londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk Still present at half-time of Spain-France match on tern raft on East Warwick (Quentin Given). *Wanstead Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Common Tern, 4 House Martin, Black-headed Gull, 2nd brood of Little Grebe on Shoulder of Mutton of 2 chicks (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) 'Friday 22nd June 2012 *Archway: 1 Redshank over centre 13.20. (P.Angus) *Crayford Marshes: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, 6 Common Tern, Little Egret, 10 Swallow, c80 Swift. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford Rough: Common Whitethroat (heard), 1 Song Thrush (heard). (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelduck, 15 Tufted Duck (mostly drakes, so maybe some females are nesting in the reeds), 2 Common Terns, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *EC2 City: black redstart (John o Connor) *Greenwich Park: plenty of fledglings - 3 juv Robins, plus adults feeding unseen young, Long-tailed Tits (at least 3 juvs), Blue Tits (3-4 juv), Dunnock fed by parent, juv Blackbird, also 2 Blackcaps singing, 3 adult Goldfinches eating weed seeds, 3 juv/near-fledgling Mallards, 3 very small Moorhen young in 2 broods, Broad-bodied chaser dragonfly on habitat improved pond, 2 or 3 Swifts and Herring Gull overhead (Joe Beale) *Hall Place North: 10 or 11 Jackdaw. (Chris Rose). *Hyde Park: Reed Warbler singing at Fishermans Keep for second day ( reports of a 2nd male at Lido reed bed) this? *Martens Grove: 2 Nuthatch (heard), 1 Chiffchaff (heard), 3 or 4 (poss more) Long-tailed Tit. 2 Goldfinch singing from TV aerials in nearby Chieveley Rd. (Chris Rose). *St Albans: Singing Garden Warbler along River Ver at Sopwell Mill Farm. Several singing Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs also in the same area. (Patrick English). *M25:- Buzzard swooped over low between junctions 23 and 24. Another seen further along. Geoff Crabtree.. 'Thursday 21st June 2012' *Bentley Priory: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, Boot pond, 4 Mandarin on Lake (Richard Francis). *Brookmill Park: Unusual bird song like a Willow Warbler but much louder, Song Thrush like in volume. Also ended abruptly rather than trailing off as Willow Warblers tend to, I suspect it was a Blackcap mimicking a Willow Warbler it heard in the spring, since there has been a male singing in the area. Elsewhere in the Park, 2 singing Blackcap + a pair with fledglings in tow, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: immature male Marsh Harrier, adult Mediterranean Gull, 4 Green Sandpiper, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, 4 Sand Martin, 14 House Martin, 2 Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelducks, 15 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Terns east along the Thames (including 1 carrying a fish, presumably to a breeding site downriver), singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Iver - Swallow Street: 1 Red Kite, 1 f Sparrowhawk. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: Curlew over, Greenshank, Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Lapwings (website). *Ludgate Circus (EC4): Black Redstart feeding juvenile(?) (it's possible it is courtship feeding as birds are high up) (Ian Bradshaw) Can I ask roughly what time are you seeing these birds? Are they always very early in the morning, or middle of the day? I would love to see them (Sash Tusa) Sasha, I have seen them only occasionally this year visiting a private inner court'', mostly mid afternoon . I don't think they bred locally as I haven't heard any singing, *South Norwood Lake: Common Tern, 8 Swifts, 7 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, (John Watson) *Staines Reservoir: Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI gantry @12:00-13:00 (Nigel Sluman) *Trent Park : 3 Common Buzzard, Common Tern, Bullfinch, Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat(s), Chiffchaff(s), Blackcap plus a Muntjac angrily pursuing one of its own kind. (Pete Lowman). 'Wednesday 20th June 2012' *Barnehurst Golf Course/Old manor Way/Northall Rd: Approx 23 Swifts over around 21.35. 2 Song Thrush west end of Golf Course. (Chris Rose). *Blackwall Basin: at least 5 pairs of Common Terns with 3+ young nesting on a raft (John Archer). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egrets on mud, in trees all morning, Teal (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Cranford Country Park: pair of '''Little Owls '''seen very active between 5.30am and 8am. Location being kept secret for time being until we can establish if juvs still with them (W.Marks) ''I've been at Cranford Park this morning (Saturday).....if you would be interested in sharing this info please contact me via my talk page or at tonyj_72@hotmail.com. Tony James *Crayford Marshes: male Marsh Harrier, 2 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Curlew, Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Crews Hill Station: Pair Bullfinch, perched on wooden fencing next to platform, almost touching distance, 19:15 hrs (Robert Callf). *Dagenham Chase: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, c. 10 Reed Warbler, 12 Lapwing (8 north), Skylark, Swallow, House Martin (Nick Croft) *East India Dock Basin: 6 Shelducks, 4+ Common Terns (including a territorial pair, though surely it's too late for a second breeding attempt?), 26 Tufted Ducks, 3+ Sand Martins, singing Blackcap, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula: leucistic Herring Gull (with red ring SH1T) on mud by O2 at 08:45 (Richard Green per JA). *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 1 Grey Heron, 2 pairs Tufted Duck, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Swift (Chris Rose) *Limehouse Basin: 2 pairs of Sand Martins feeding young, singing Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Tern, 8 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Great White Egret flew northeast up Mar Dyke Valley at 08:30 (Birdguides). *Rammey marsh grasshopper warbler 2100 ( Brian Dawton,John Egginton and Simon Rawlinson) *Richmond Park: drake Goldeneye still on Upper Pen Pond this evening (S. Read per JW). *Rotherhithe: 2 Egyptian Geese (adult and juv) on Greenland Dock (Stuart Tinner) *Shadwell Basin: a pair of Common Terns on the raft, 3+ Sand Martins, 1 Swift (John Archer). *South Norwood Lake: Common Tern, 1juv Sparrowhawk, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, (John Watson) *Thames Road Wetland / lower Cray: Wetland - Estimated 3 or 4 pairs of Reed Warblers from calling, 2 male Common Whitethroat, 1 male Blackcap, very large number of Starlings over, heading south early eve, followed by 23 then 27 more. By-way 105 - 2 Song Thrush, Reed Warbler calling from reed bed by small backwater. (Chris Rose), *Thorney CP : 18 Common Terns + 2 chicks(1 died) Garden Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Swallows, 20+ Swifts, Reed Bunting, 2 Reed Warblers, Common Whitethroat. (Sue Giddens) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat (Tim Harris), 4 House Martin gathering mud and another 8 over Alex, 30 Jackdaw in a flock (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: The leucistic Herring Gull was seen heading low west at 06.30hrs (The Scrubbers). 'Tuesday 19th June 2012' * Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 ad Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove (John Gravatt, Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): Drake Tufted Duck (very unusual here) Sparrowhawk, singing Song Thrush, 3 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, Hobby, Little Owl, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret, 8 Common Tern (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 2 hybrid Common x Ruddy Shelducks on foreshore by pier with 100 Shelducks (Steve Carter per JA). *Ealing (W13): Nuthatch in tree outside front of house - 1st record for the "garden" since 2009 (Bill Haines). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelducks, 17 Tufted Ducks, 2+ Sand Martins, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill River: 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Nuthatch, Common Swift. Also a Red Eared Terrapin basking on a log at the Lower Mill pond (Neil Batten). *Grays, RM17: Garden Warbler singing in St Peter And St Pauls churchyard, 7.45am (James A) *Ladywell Station SE4 Singing Blackcap, 4 Swifts over Ladywell Fields (Phil Laurie) *Richmond Park: Red Kite @ 9.40, 2 Buzzard @ 9.30- one with regrowing inner primaries on each wing; Hobby (J.Wilczur). *South Norwood Lake: Common Tern (rare here), pair Kestrel, 6 Swifts, 7 Blackcaps, 7 Chiffchaffs (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard (Andrew Bailey) *Trent Country Park, Enfield, Middx: Garden Warbler singing southern edge of Ride Wood, Common Buzzard overhead, "Set Aside" field N of Williams Wood has been sprayed - so no sign of Whitethroats? (Bob Husband) *Stockley Park, West Drayton: 3 Red Kite at 10.15 am. ( John Castle ). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 77 Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Buzzard, Garden Warbler. (Seve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat singing east end of Long Wood, 3 Chiffchaff + 1 with 4 fledged young, 4 Blackcap, Skylark with young, 8 Meadow Pipit, c. 50 Swift, 5 House Martin, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Pr Reed Warbler, singing Stock Dove, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 6 Black-headed Gull, Common Tern, 2 House Martin (Nick Croft) 'Monday 18th June 2012' *A pair of Jays has successfully fledged 4 young from a nest in Copthall Ave (EC2N) in the City over the weekend (Ed Griffiths) *Beddington SF: 1st S Iceland Gull and Oystercatcher (website). *Covent Garden: 2, probably 3 singing male House Sparrows beside the tube station (Joe Beale). send in all Sparrow records to the [http://www.gigl.org.uk/Submitrecords/Oneoffrecords/RSPBCockneySparrow/tabid/203/Default.aspx RSPB Cockney Sparrow project] - thanks, will do! (JB) *Crayford Marshes: Avocet, 3 singing Corn Bunting, 4 Curlew, 6 Ringed Plover, Dunlin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 16 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Heathrow Airport: no sightings but a messaage for W. Marks - you can contact me regarding the Heathrow Peregrines via the e-mail posted on my talk page (Rob Mills) *London, EC2: Black Redstart in office courtyard; first sighting this year (Tom Smith). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Harrier, Red Kite (east), Hobby, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, Avocet (still on Crayford side of river at 18:40), Curlew, Redshank, Oystercatcher, Lapwing with 3 young, Green Sandpiper, 2 Barn Owl, Common Tern, Common Gull, 5 singing Cetti's Warbler, Cuckoo (Nick Croft/RSPB) *St. Albans: Red Kite low over Sopwell Nunnery Open Space. (Patrick English). *St. James's Park: female Mallard with 6 very small duckling brood, one attcked by Mute Swan until injured and couldn't stay with adult and brood, taken by Herring Gull. Apparently the 2nd the Herring Gull had taken. (P. Haynes) 'Sunday 17th June 2012' *Barnehurst, Grasmere Rd allotment site: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jay, 1 Sparrowhawk circling overhead, approx 26 Swift over 19.50. (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: Over 50 species recorded on NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk despite very low water exposing large expanses of mud in both Northern & Eastern Marshes. Herring Gull with red plastic ring on leg? Common Tern with BTO style ring on leg plus tern chicks on rafts, Lesser Whitethroat singing near bridge and Garden Warbler singing in shrubs / woodland on the way to ex "Dump" (Bob Husband & John Colmans, et al) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Little Egret, 3 Sand Martin, 12 House Martin, 4 Common Tern, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 32 Whitethroat, 53 Swift, (Kev Jarvis) *Crossness: 2nd summer Mediterranean Gull by the outfall (Richard Bonser). *Eastcote (Forge Green): 1 Little Egret over (Jon Ridge). *Gallions Reach: 31 Shelduck, Hybrid Shelduck, probably Shelduck X Ruddy Shelduck, 10 Sand Martins, Garden Warbler. (Gary A James) *Hornsey: Buzzard south 1145, Peregrine north from garden 1215 (Bob Watts). *Rammey Marsh: Short-eared Owl 12.30 noon {Brian Dawton and L.N.H.S. members) *Rickmansworth: Red Kite west 14.53 (Conrad Ellam) *Sewardstone Marsh: Honey Buzzard '''low over Patty pools - heading south east being mobbed by gulls @1220hrs. Also 3 Common Buzzard towards Epping Forest, 1 (f) Sparrowhawk, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 8+ Common Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler, 5 Sedge Warbler, 1 Garden Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, 5 Willow Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 10+ Swallow, 1 Commmon Tern - north, 3 (m) Reed Bunting, 9 Skylark, 1(m) Meadow Pipit (Neville Smith). *Stocker's Lake: '''Little Bittern (given as female on RBA photos) on River Colne 07.45 (Birdguides). Showing on & off from 8.00am-10.30, stiil showing when I left, also 1 Hobby & 2 Kingfisher (Don Nicholson). Still present at 15.05 (Simon West), showing on & off all afternoon (JR). Appeared to be settling down to roost at 16.50 when I left (Conrad Ellam) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Red Kites (1 W 11.30 + 2nd bird with tatty tail NW between 10 Acre + Gutteridge Wood 12.00), 2 Buzzards together, 2 Kestrel, 3 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 15 Stock Doves, singing Skylark, Swallow (none breeding at Sharvel Lane stables after 2+ successful years), 2 Reed Bunting, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Linnets (Neil Anderson) *Tower of London: Kestrel (perched & yickering), Pied Wagtail. (Matt Reed). *Vauxhall Park: 1 Swift straight through, Peregrine, Jay at 4pm (Michael Mac). *West Finchley: a large raptor - probable buzzard sp. - drifted south at approx. 12:15. Too high to ID with naked eye. (Ian Ellis) *Woodside Park N12: a pair of Bullfinches frequenting Westbury Road gardens this afternoon, the first I've seen in the garden for 4-5 years (Ian Ellis). 'Saturday 16th June 2012' *Battersea Park Lake: pr alarm calling Chiffchaff at Magpies, Singers - 1 Song Thrush, 1 Wren, 2 Blackcap. 1 drake Red-crested Pochard, 1 Great-crested Grebe, 12 pr Gadwall, pr Egyptian Geese, pr Mute Swan and 5 cygnets, again not one single Mallard duckling or any other duck species (Michael Mac). *Stockers Lake: Little Bittern on River Colne, viewed on the west bank, opposite a pile of wood chippings @ 0835-0900hrs at least (Neville Smith). Then 10.03, 10.45 (Birdguides). Still 1315 (James Lowen), still showing well 17.30 (Neil Anderson) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 House Martin, 36 Swift. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1st-summer Little Gull, 3 1st-summer Mediterranean Gulls at the incinerator outfall and 4 (2nd-summer and 3 1st-summers) Yellow-legged Gulls, hybrid Ruddy x Common Shelduck in front of the golf centre (Richard Bonser, Josh Jones). *Ewell: Two Kestrel calling and circling over The Spring Hotel in village centre 10.30. At least 60 Common Swift hawking insects low over fallow field at LA Fitness, Banstead Road, 14.00 to 16.30 (Neil Batten) *Harlington Corner (near Heathrow): male Peregrine seen over runway at approx 06.20 (W.Marks - Rob Mills, I have info regarding the Heathrow Peregrines and may need your help, please contact me) *Limehouse Basin: Grey Wagtail, Pochard (m), 1 Coot brood. (Matt Reed). *n'r London Colney: 1 Red Kite between J22 & 23 of M25 (Nigel May). *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull 2nd-summer; Black-headed Gull- 4 nesting pairs of which one has failed; Common Tern- of 13 nesting pairs, 5 still nesting, 3 with>4 young; Lapwing- still >2 nests; no LRPlovers or Redshanks; Pochard brood of 4; Egyptian Geese brood down to single gosling; C130, 2x B200, VC10, 2x F2, E3, 2x F3, A332 & 9x T1A flew past @ 13.05 (J. Wilczur). ??'' UFOs?'' *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler (Rich Petley) *Millwall Dock: Mute Swan pair with 3 Cygnets, 4 Common Tern (2 of which probably sitting on nest on same raft), 2 Coot broods (one of which on 'Tern' Raft 2!) and 2 more nests. (Matt Reed). *Richmond Park: Drake Goldeneye still present 2pm (Steve Woolfenden) *River Cray, By-way 105: 3, possibly 4 Song Thrush singing. (Chris Rose). *South Dock: Great Crested Grebe pair with 3 young, 3 Coot broods (2 of which belonged to one pair, trying to simultaneously supervise the noisy 90% grown youngsters and tiny chicks), 2 Moorhen broods (again both belonging to one adult pair) - second broods by mid-June in this summer not a bad effort. (Matt Reed). *Thames Road Wetland: 4 Greenfinch, 1 Grey Heron, Reed Warblers, c132 Starlings (over), 2 Swift (over), 1 Song Thrush on railway embankment, 2 adult Coot and 3 chicks on lake. Little Grebe that normally breed and returned this spring but left again haven't come back. (Chris Rose). *Uxbridge: Red Kite over my house in Church Road, Cowley @13.30 (Alex Randall) *Wanstead Park: Hobby calling, Common Tern, 4 + Lesser Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *West India Quay: Canada Goose pair with 7 Goslings. (Matt Reed). 'Friday 15th June 2012' *Crayford Marshes: Quail '''in the paddock at the top of Moat lane near the bench over looking the creek 05:45; 2 '''Sandwich Tern flew down river 06:45; immature male Marsh Harrier low over the Marsh 05:50; 1st summer Mediterranean Gull, 3 singing Corn Bunting, 3 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis) *Eastcote: Hobby fly by 11:00am (Richard Francis). *Gallions reach: Red kite (over shopping centre low, circled and was then chased off by crows), Black Redstart flew over onto Gasworks site, 2 Common tern (river), Stock dove, 2 Rabbits. (Ben Green) *Gidea Park, Romford: 7 Crossbills flew NW calling at 13.10 (C.Jupp) *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, Linnet (m), Black Redstart (f?), Peregrine Falcon .'' (Rob Mills) *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 3 Swifts feeding (Michael Mac). *Little Britain Lake: 9 Greylags, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtails, Swallow, Collered Dove, Jay, Chaffinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Sue Giddens). *Ludgate Circus: Female type Black Redstart on buildings (Ian Bradshaw) .'' *Pinner: Little Egret again frequenting the river Pinn at start of Celandine trail 4:30pm (Richard Francis). *Pinner Park Farm: Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat & Blackcap (all singing males), 18 Jackdaw, Jay, Sparrowhawk, 14 Swift, 5 Herring Gull & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: Goldeneye still present 11.0 am Upper Pen Pond, also Common Tern fishing (David Jeffreys) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 3 Swifts straight through (Michael Mac). *Snaresbrook Crown Court and Eagle Pond: Hobby briefly before flying north, Peregrine carrying what looked like a Swift heading South, Pair of Coal Tit with at least one fledged young, 2 Goldcrest, lone Great crested Grebe on pond, 4 Blackcap (2 males, 1 female feeding at least one juv) (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, Little Egret, Common Tern, House Martin, Peregrine Falcon over Ilford gof course (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park N12: a Little Egret flew south along the Dollis Brook, towards Finchley Church End, at 14:50 (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 14th June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1s Iceland Gull still (website). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Hobby diving on House Martins, 2 Teal (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall). *Carshalton Beeches: Raven over (website). *Crayford Marshes: Quail calling from the paddock opposite the moat, along Moat Lane at 05:40,then moved east to the paddock at the top of the Lane at 08:35.Still present at 19:30. Photo's here http://outbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ ; 2 Adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Avocet, 3 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Sand Martin (D Allen) *Friern Barnet: Kestrel hovering above margins of Coppetts Wood (D Bates) *Grays, RM17: c15 Common Terns, 1st summer Med Gull (James A) *Heathrow Airport: Cormorant overflying, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Black Redstart - the usual male and what I guess is the bird seen/ reported yesterday and if that's the case I have to confess a mistake. From a closer view it's more likely it's a female (Rob Mills) (Dan, I need to contact you ref the Peregrine, have tried leaving my email address on here a while ago but it was removed - W.Marks) Hi, where abouts at Heathrow are these sightings made? I live close by and would be very interested in seeing them - Tony *Isle of Dogs: 6 Ring-necked Parakeets feeding along nature trail in Mudchute Farm (my highest local count), Kestrel, 3 Common Tern (2 sitting on tern raft in Millwall Dock) (Richard Harrison). *London Wetland Centre: Wheatear, C.Buzzard over, Hobby (website). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Common Tern on river, 3 Reed Warblers (Rich Petley) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 2 Juvenile Robin & 3 Coot chicks (Jon Ridge). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Pair of Bullfinches, Swallow round here, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Great Crested Grebe rare round here, 2 Swifts (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park, Upper Pen Pond: drake Goldeneye - unringed & fully winged, early morning on shoreline with other wildfowl & carefully approached to within 20 feet. Eventually swam out to centre of pond and looked wild enough; also 7 drake Red-crested Pochard (J.Wilczur). If you can approach to within 20ft, can it really be wild? (If it couldn't migrate to its breeding grounds it wouldn't be wild it would be livid. That's my bit. Richard Francis, 24 Lloyd Court Pinner) PLEASE put you name next to witty comments! no reason for the bird to be a non breeding adult, due to a large number of reasons and we have all seen goldeneye that close across the lee valley for example, they can be very close - certainly being braver then you (Richard Stead).I feel flattered to be the beneficiary of an anonymous comment- albeit a mild one. Thank you for your explanation Richard. Thanks for that, I'll admit a summer Goldeneye in the London area sounds a pretty decent record. RF.Just to add, the Goldeneye was on the shore with Mallard, Tufted Duck, Canada Geese & Red-crested Pochard. All wild to varying degrees (JW). '' *Staines Reservoir: Caspian Gull near ad and Yellow-legged Gull ad on King George VI res gantry, prior to 08.00.1 Little Ringed Plover. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Stocker's Lake: No sign of Little Bittern up to 07:40. Kingfisher, f Blackcap, family of Sedge Warbler, 3 reported sightings of '''Otter' (Nigel Sluman, Lee Batten). No sign Little Bittern up to 1030, but 2 Red Kite, 2 families each of Reed Warbler, Whitethroat & Blackcap, Muntjac and a terrapin sp. (James Lowen). *Stokes Field (Long Ditton): At least 2 calling Bullfinch in oaks adjacent to A3. Also 2 Whitethroat, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap (Billy Dykes) *Stockwell: Peregrine attacking a Herring Gull (Michael Mac). *Trent Park: 3 (adult, 2 juveniles - very recently fledged) Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 2 House Martin (my first of the year here!), amongst large flock of Swifts and Barn Swallows (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Kestrel, Lesser Whitethroat, 7 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: pr Reed Warbler (Steve Thorpe) 'Wednesday 13th June 2012' *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 4m Meadow Pipits, 6m Skylarks, pr Kingfishers, 5m Reed Warblers, juv Reed Bunting (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 4 adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Avocet, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 14 House Martin, 70 Swift. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basinarea: 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls, 1 House Martin, 2 Sand Martins. (Gary A James). *Enfield ridgeway Barn owl hunting over fields at dusk (Brian Dawton) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Goldcrest. Also a female Roe Deer approx. 100 yards north of railway and a male Beautiful Demoiselle Damselfly on the river (Neil Batten). *Finsbury Park: Kestrel sitting on high post last night on Stroud Green Rd (near Wells Terrace exit) looking down on grass bank where taxi drivers assured me there were a lot of vermin! (G Sawtell) *Fir & Pond Wood HWT NR, near Potters Bar: Pair of Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Chiffchaff singing, 2 or 3 Tree Creepers singing (Robert Callf & Bob Husband) *Hanwell/Boston Manor (River Brent/Grand Union Canal): 2 Gadwall (m,f) I appreciate not an uncommon species but unusual along here 1st seen/reported 4th. (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart - not the usual adult male but what appeared to be a juvenile male given it's greyish/black colouring but lack of white wing bar. Not previously seen.(Rob Mills) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Sedge Warbler heard several others, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Common Tern (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: Little Owl, 6+ Swift, 2 House Martin, singing Reed Warbler, several singing Blackcap. (Charlie Farrell) *Richmond Park: Swift - partial albino briefly over Pen Ponds, presumably same bird as on 9th; Buzzard - one at 9.00, probably a different bird high NE at 1300; 2 Hobby; Gadwall pair - unusual at this time of year; Red-crested Pochard drake; 9 Sand Martin; Stonechat pair & 2 juvs - breeding again after none last year (J.Wilczur). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad on King George VI Res gantry @ 18.45. 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 20 Common Terns on S basin. (Franko J Maroevic) *South Woodford: Hobby over the the tube station. (Tony Brown) *Stocker's Lake: 1st-summer male Little Bittern 'again on R Colne c250m from causeway end of lake at 1040, and showing well until 1150 when flew behind island and no further sign until c1325 when showing again. (per RBA) 14.30 to 15.30 watched feeding, flying twice (30+ observers).no sign 15-30 till 19-45 2 Hobby,1 Red Kite & Kingfisher (Don Nicholson) Brief views flying low over vegetation west side of river @ 17.45 (Neville Smith, ''et al) *Stoke Newington, East Reservoir: Nuthatch (briefly in flight, site rarity), 3 or 4 reed warblers, 2 or 3 blackcaps singing (female seen well near LWT) (Michael Rank et al on bird walk) *Totteridge Valley: 12 Lapwings incl juvs: 1 singing Garden Warbler: 4 Lesser Whitethroat: 8 Swift: 2 Swallow: 1pr Bullfinch (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Singing Reed Warbler (Alex), 2 Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, Hobby, Stock Dove, Swift, 9 Tufted Duck (Jub) (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Great Crested Grebe (+ 3 chicks), 2 Little Grebe chicks (SoM), pr Reed Warbler (SoM) (Nick Croft), Hobby over at 6pm (John Richardson). '''Tuesday 12th June 2012 *Barnehurst Golf Course (west end): 1 Nuthatch (possibly a second calling nearby), 1 male Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush (heard). 1 adult and 2 juvenile Goldfinch on adjoining Orchard allotment site (Chris Rose). *Canons Farm: Green Sandpiper (1st site record) in boggy field just SE of Aberdour School then flew off & no further sign all afternoon; also a Hobby (Roy Weller per David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Storm Petrel '''flew upriver, then hung around for 2 minutes then lost to sight at 07:55; 4 '''Sandwich Tern flew upriver mid-morning; Short-eared Owl flying low along the creek; 32 Common Tern, 9 Curlew, Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 3 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Ludgate Circus EC4; female type Black Redstart behind St Bride Street (Ian Bradshaw) *Oak Hill Park, East Barnet, Herts. EN4: 8 Little Egrets in the flooded park or on a birch tree in the golf course area (Bob Husband). *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 5 Little Grebe, including two pairs together (Robert Callf). *Richmond (Grosvenor Road): Juvenile and adult Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in garden. Juvenile being fed by parent when not being chased by local Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Hugh Bradshaw). *Rotherhithe: 2 Egyptian Geese (adult and juv) on Greenland Dock outside watersports centre (Richard Bonser). *Stocker's Lake: Little Bittern on the River Colne at Stocker’s Lake on Sunday 10 June 2012, not since, see photo on Herts website. http://www.hnhs.org/birds/index.php *Tottenham Cemetery: 5 Goldcrest, including a pair feeding two juveniles; 4 juvenile Mistle Thrush; 1 House Martin; 3 Swift; 1 juv Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Goldcrest calling Cantrell Field; perhaps indicative of breeding? (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Little Grebe with chick (Alex), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 10 + Swift, 8 Meadow Pipit, Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 7 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull (Ilford golf course), Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (paddock by stables), Great Crested Grebe back to 3 chicks, Little Grebe with chick, House Martin, 5 Swift (Nick Croft) 'Monday 11th June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1st Sum Iceland Gull (website). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Knot, 3 Curlew, Ringed Plover, 6 Oystercatcher (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 22 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Terns, Swallow, 3+ Sand Martins (John Archer). *Kensington Gardens: Egyptian Goose pair with 10 young (approx 7-10 days old), 52 Mute Swan, 30 Swift, 2 juv Pied Wagtails, all at Round Pond (Matt Reed). *Kings Cross, Battlebridge Basin: Cormorant (Matt Reed). *Kings Cross, Regent's Canal: 2 broods of Coot (1 & 3 respectively - the latter still on a nest half made of plantlife and half old-school polystyrene burger box) (Matt Reed). *Little Britain Lake: 3 Swallows over lake, Cuckoo was heard, 5 Greylags, Grey Wagtail, Ring-necked Parakeet, Collared Dove, 6+ Grey Heron (Sue Giddens). *Oakleigh Park Stn, East Barnet, EN4: Young Bullfinches calling (Bob Husband) 'Sunday 10th June 2012' *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard south at 10.15, also 2 Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders). *Barking: Kite sp, possibly black, poor pics here www.hawkysbirdingblog.blogspot.com (Paul Hawkins) *Barking Creek (Wickes): 10 Sand Martins (Geoff Harding). *Brookmill Park: Drake Mandarin, looking rather bedraggled with advanced moult, on duck pond. female on river with 3 ducklings that I assumed was a Mandarin. It occured to me later that it might be the female Wood Duck that's been reported in the area. When I returned however there was no sign of her or her brood. also Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush, singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap (one female seen) juvenile House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) I can confirm that there's a female Mandarin with a brood in the area, as I've seen them on the river just upsream by my house (John Archer). *Camden Town: Common Buzzard drifted high west over Camden Garden Centre @ 1200 (Pete Mantle). *Crossness: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull by sewage outfall, hybrid Common x Ruddy Shelduck in Barking Bay (John Archer). *Crystal Palace Park Lake: BTO Heronries Census - pr Grey Herons, but nest used in previous years has been removed and other nest also removed, why I don't know? pr Great Crested Grebe on 3 eggs, pr Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 2 broods of Canada Geese (2 and 3), 1 Swift, male Sparrowhawk taking a hi-dive on my way out (Michael Mac). *Fishers Green: Crossbill, flew north of car-park calling @09:45.(Paul Hawkins) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 6(3m,3f) Pochard, and a brood of 3 ducklings; 9(6m,3f) Tufted Duck; 1 pr Great Crested Grebe; 1 pr Mute Swan, plus 4 cygnets; 1 pr Egyptian Goose, plus 1 gosling; 7(5m,2f) Mandarin Duck; 7(3 ad, 4 juv) Ring-necked Parakeet (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 1 singing & showing Reed Warbler in the small reedbed nearest to the toilets at the Boating Pond (not found one at this pond before), 2 singing (&1 other) Reed Warblers,1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Tern & Kingfisher, Highgate No.1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hatton Cross: Swift, singing Blackcap and Whitethroat.(Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: Hobby over grazing marsh at 13.30ish, Cetti's Warbler with 4+ fledged young, sev other Cetti's calling, male Teal on Main Lake, pair Egyptian Geese now with only 7 young, Goldcrest (I. Darbyshire). *Norwood Recreation Ground: 4 mistle thrush, 2 song thrush, 1 green woodpecker (heard) (R Bell) *Regent's Park: pr Lesser Black-backed Gulls, first breeding record, pr Little Owls with at least 2 young (Tony Duckett). *Roundhill Park, Willesden: singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1+ Mistle Thrush (Charlie Farrell) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Common Buzzard seen east from cattlegate bridge @ 1100hrs (Neville Smith). *Staines Reservoir: still three Black-necked Grebes this afternoon (two N basin, one S) (Rob Innes). *Stocker's Lake: Little Bittern on the River Colne at Stocker’s Lake, see photo on Herts website. http://www.hnhs.org/birds/index.php *Thames Barrier Park: 7 Goldfinches, 4 Wren, 13 young Herring Gulls from a local colony, 6 young Lesser Black-backed Gulls from local colony, 50 Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorant, 7 Common Tern, two pairs of Shelduck, Oystercatcher, 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Ben Green). *Thorney CP: 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Reed Warblers, Buzzard over. 16+ Common Terns see 3 chicks and a lot of abandoned eggs after the winds mid-week (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger, London Colney, Herts: Dunlin, at least 2 pair of Red Kites & Buzzards, Kestrel feeding juvenile, Sand Martins, White-cheeked Pintail sp, Common Terns, Lesser Black-backed Gull carrying unidentified (coot?) chick, 25 Lapwing (Steve Blake, Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group visit) *West Drayton: Red Kite over about 2.30pm (Sue Giddens). 'Saturday 9th June 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 House Martins, 20+ Swifts Wood Green Res, Jackdaw with food low south (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: Egyptian Goose (James Lowen) *Broadwater: 2 Hobby, Kingfisher, 4+ Common Tern, 5+ singing Reed Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 6+ singing Blackcap. 80+ Swift over. Lots of Black-headed Gull chicks on rafts. (Charlie Farrell) *East Finchley Allotment: Greenfinch and Sparrowhawk (Dawn Painter) *Harmondsworth Moor: Pochard, 2 Little Grebes, Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Common Tern, 3 Reed Warblers, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Blackcaps, Many House & Sand Martins, Swifts and Swallows.(Sue Giddens). *Lee Valley (Fishers Green): pair of Hobbies, 4 singing Nightingales still (1 south of Bittern Hide and 3 on south end of National Grid island), 30+ Black-headed Gulls nesting on tern rafts with plenty of youngsters, pair of Shovelers (Ian Bradshaw) *Leyton Marsh (Low hall sports ground) 8 Egyptian Geese no sign of ringing (Jack Underwood) *London Wetland Centre: Pair Egyptian Geese with 8 goslings, first Common Tern chick, nesting Little Ringed Plover (Martin Honey). *Pinner: Little Egret in stream at start of Celadine Walk (Richard Francis) *Plumridge Farm nr Hadley Wood: Barn Owl flying over Stagg Hill, A111, at approx 23:50 (D Bates) *Regent's Park: 1pr Little Owls, pr Collared Doves, Common Tern, 3m Reed Warblers, 1m C Whitethroat (Tony Duckett) *Richmond Park: Female Stonechat, pair Reed Bunting, 2-3 Skylark singing, Kestrel, 3-4 Stock Dove pairs, handful of Sand Martin over Pen Ponds with House Martins and Swifts, 3 Pochard, 1 x Mute Swan brood of 5, 1 x Egyptian Goose brood of 1, 1 x Canada Goose brood of 4. (Matt Reed). a partial albino Swift feeding low over Pen Ponds in the afternoon. Seen from below it looked very like an Alpine Swift - white belly dark head and a brief view could easily confuse.. From above its white back gave the game away. Common Tern nesting on raft (Hugh Bradshaw) *Roehampton University: Pair Canada Geese with 5 small goslings in small fountain (not lake). 5 Tufted Duck, Green Woodpecker. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Common Redshank (N.Basin), Common Tern, Swallow, Swift (A.Luscombe). *Streatham Common: 1 Song Thrush, 2 Stock Doves (RB - sorry, Rob Bell). Full name, please, to avoid confusion -- there is more than one "RB" contributing to this wiki. *Totteridge Valley: Large Buzzard perched on fencepost N of Darlands Lake. (very pale on underside - female?).Also about 8 Lapwings and chick in adjacent cultivated fields.(Geoff Crabtree/Tony Clancy). I saw a Common Buzzard with very pale underside soaring above Frith Manor Farm on Friday morning; possibly same bird. Cheers. (Ian E). *Twickenham Riverside: Hobby heading upriver, 2 male Red-crested Pochard at Eel Pie Island (I. Darbyshire). 'Friday 8th June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1st Sum Iceland Gull (website). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Bunting, 6 Common Tern, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, 8 Reed Warbler, 23 Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1 Dunlin; the winds had blown all the birds away (Richard Bonser). *East India Dock Basin: 6 Shelduck, 14 Tufted Duck, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap, singing Whitethroat but no Common Terns, which appear to have abandoned a nesting attempt (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler (heard only) @06:10, Grasshopper Warbler (heard several times only) @06:15-06:30. Both from Serin mound. (Nigel Sluman) *St Albans: Red Kite flying low northwards.10 Common Swifts, 4 Barn Swallows and 2 House Martins swooping over Verulamium Park Lake. (Patrick English) *Tyttenhanger GP: Dunlin, 2 Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, Garden Warbler. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: No seabird spectacular, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 10 Stock Dove, singing Willow Warbler (Nick Croft) Go to Devon then. *Wanstead Park: Singing Reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), only 2 Great-crested Grebe chick remain, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting, 7 Whitethroat, 5 Chiffchaff, 7 Stock Dove, Blackcap, 100+ Swift (M Bournat) 'Thursday 7th June 2012' *Barnehurst: 5 Swifts over west end Northall Rd and around Barnehurst station, one or two of which flew up under the eaves of a house just along Barnehurst Rd from the station. (Chris Rose). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 1st/s on tip (website). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 4 Stock Dove, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Fryent Country Park: m&f Bullfinch. (Neville Smith) *Hall Place North: 4 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove. (Chris Rose). *Hornsey, Sunnyside Park: blackbird with white beak area and white feathers in patches across chest. 5.45pm(Dawn Painter) *Limehouse Marina: Sand Martin taking feathers into nest hole (Richard Harrison). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover (m+f), Ringed Plover (f) (M Bournat et al) *Martens Grove: 1 Nuthatch seen, at least 1 other calling nearby. 1 female Blackcap. Great Spotted Woodpecker nesting in tall Ash. 1 Song Thrush. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin Mound this morning though elusive (Birdguides) *Richmond Park: 5 Crossbills flew over Thatched House Lodge towards Ladder Stile Gate @ 10.50. (Mike Lewis per FJM) Also, large mixed flock (c.100) of Swallow, Swift, Sand Martin and House Martin over Pen Ponds (M Bournat) *Rotherhithe: 2 (adult and juvenile) Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock by the watersports centre (Richard Bonser, Karen Richardson) *Tower of London: 6 Swift at c16:15. Usually only see them once or twice a year here, so thats probably it. (Paul Whiteman) 'Wednesday 6th June 2012' *Beddington SF: male Garganey still present. Live updates here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/). *Crayford Marshes: 4 singing Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Common Tern, 20 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 32 Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull at the incinerator outfall this evening (Richard Bonser). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 12 Tufted Duck, pair of Common Terns, 1+ Sand Martin, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard 11.25 (Dave Porritt) *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin Mound this morning but elusive (Birdguides). Marsh Warbler '''still singing (mimicking Swallow, House Sparrow, Blackbird amongst many others) and viewed from 6.30pm-8.00pm. Low down in dead Hemlock but still able to watch it for 10 minutes from the right side of the fencing. Also reeling '''Grasshopper Warbler in gorse by footpath, mobile but still able to view, 1 Short-eared Owl on the marsh and 1 male Marsh Harrier (Neil Randon) (http://randonsramblings.blogspot.co.uk/). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: Kestrel around carpark for a while (Michael Mac). *Rotherhithe: Egyptian Goose flew over South Dock/Rope Street mid evening (Richard Bonser). *Southfields, SW18: Reed Warbler singing from front garden of a house in Sutherland Grove early a.m. on my way in to work. Listened for several minutes - just to make sure (Martin Honey). *Woodside Park N12: Hobby hunting along trees bordering the Dollis Brook at 17:10 (Ian Ellis). 'Tuesday 5th June 2012' *Lee Valley CP: Red-legged Partridge on roof of first farm barn, Buzzard on telegraph pole, 2 Yellowhammers East of farm buildings. Oystercatcher on "Goose fields", 6 Common Terns over Holyfield Lake, many Swifts and Swallows over Langridge Scrape. (J Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest several Reed Bunting and Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler (heard), Little Grebe, 1 Greenshank, numerous Lapwing, Black-headed Gull, Sand Martin. (P. Haynes) also 1 drake Teal, 1 Hobby and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Hugh Bradshaw). Sedge Warbler on marsh, 4 LRP (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler 'still from serin mound (Birdguides). Marsh Warbler sang well all morning, gave brief views, though very elusive. Also Corn Bunting, Cuckoo, Grasshopper Warbler, male Marsh Harrier (James A) Also, a Little Ringed Plover was on Aveley Pool around 2pm (M Bournat et al) *Snaresbrook: probable 2cyr male '''Red-footed Falcon '''seen flying low, south over Snaresbrook at 3.55pm, heading towards Wanstead Park/Flats. (John Richardson) *South Norwood Lake: 1m Sparrowhawk, 10 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Totteridge Valley: 14 Lapwings (including a few juvs from this season), singing Garden Warbler, 4 singing Lesser Whitethroats, 2 Rooks (adult + juv.), Mandarin, Bullfinch, pair of displaying Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Buzzard (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Marsh: Back paddock of riding stables at c.13:00 I saw what is going down in my notebook as a Yellow Wagtail (Saw it for a few seconds without bins, then a few seconds distantly with bins, not seen again in 90 minutes, the fact I waited for 90 minutes tells you I had a hunch it was a whole lot better than a June Yellow Wagtail, which would be quite noteworthy nowadays.) It appeared to be a male and was very bright (one could say a citrine sort of yellow:-), the back appeared quite dark and there was some black in the face/head/neck area but couldn't clinch it, sadly. p.s. RBA please do not put this out as a possible anything, the only reason I am posting such a fluffy report is to alert anyone who is passing to give it a check rather than start a riot, everyone knows we don't get rarities in East London. (Paul Whiteman) *Wandsworth Road nr Sainsbury's: Kestrel around, also yesterday - absent most of year (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: 7 Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Meadow Pipit carrying food, 5 House Martin and no interesting falcons (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: standing by Shoulder of Mutton at time of RFF sighting completely unaware, picked up a Hobby calling from Reservoir Wood, Reed Warbler, 2 Common Tern, 3 Swallow, 40+ Swift (Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) 'Monday 4th June 2012 *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler still singing Conservation Area, also 2 Common Terns, House Martin, Jackdaw (Bob Watts). *Barbican Centre: Cormorant perched very close to walkway (Matt Reed). *Barking Bay: 9 Ringed Plover, 5 Dunlin, 1 Grey Plover (Tony Brown). *Beddington SF: drake Garganey still on 100 acre this morning (permit only) (BFBG). *Bentley Priory: Pair of Common Buzzard soaring over lake (Richard Francis). *City of London: Juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker making way along the TV aerials and rooftop baskets of Aldersgate Street (Matt Reed). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Bunting (at least) singing & showing well between where Moat Lane forks in two and where the River Darenth forks, 4 Shelduck, Sedge Warbler, Kestrel, Little Egret (on flash North of Bob Dunn way), Little Grebe (farm pond), Canada Goose (well-grown brood of 4 on Darenth), 1 Lesser Whiethroat, lots of Common Whitethroat (Matt Reed). *Crossness: Sanderling and 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull off the golf centre, Grey Plover in Barking Bay, 4 (2nd-summer, ringed) and 3 {1st summer), Yellow-legged Gull (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 57 species recorded, pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 goslings (new site breeding species), lots of Swift, 2 sightings of Hobby, 2-3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Tern ( V.Halley-Frame). *Hanwell / Boston Manor (River Brent / Grand Union Canal): 2 Gadwall (m,f) 1st record for me along here, 2 Pochard (m) not common here and usually only in winter, Common Tern patrolling canal, Reed Warbler, several Common Whitethroat, Linnet (m) and a variety of other common species (Rob Mills) *King George V Res: 2 Black Tern, 2 Hobbies chasing hirundines, many Swallows & Swifts, fewer House and Sand Martins, Shelduck pair have 10 well grown ducklings ( Tony Clancy) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Greenshank - but skittish due to Goodyear blimp overhead (5th heard flying S over playing fields early a.m.), 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, 2 Little Ringed Plover (seen mating), 2 Redshank, 1 Little Egret, 1m Kestrel, 10 pairs Common Tern nesting, 2 or 3 pairs Black-headed Gull ("), several Cetti's Warbler, lots of Swift, Sand & House Martin (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin mound though elusive (RBA). Grasshopper Warbler, female Peregrine (Tony Brown). Grasshoppper Warbler showing very well late morning/early afternoon; also Cuckoo, and 2 Sanderlings in summer plumage (Alan Hobson). Also Black Tern commuting between Thames & Aveley Pools, Hobby & Corn Bunting. (Simon West). 4 Sandwich Tern flying upriver 14:00 (Allan Stewart, Joan Thompson, Andrew Verrall). Marsh Warbler 'still singing below Serin Mound at 21.00hrs - showing very (and I mean very) briefly and elusive (Neil Randon). Grasshopper Warbler elusive but singing upto 22:00hrs, many Swifts and Swallows, reports of 2 Common Cranes at around 17:30 on the reserve does any have information?. (Ernie Thomason). There were 2 immature Grey Herons in the area (Bob Husband) *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe (2 N. Basin), (1 S. Basin), 6 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (A.Luscombe). 'Sunday 3rd June 2012 *Beddington SF: 1st/s Iceland Gull, drake Garganey updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: leucistic Herring Gull (SH1T) and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard). *Barking Bay: 3 Sandwich Tern '''past, Grey Plover, 50 Common Tern (localised breeders), 2 Ringed Plover, 3 pair Oystercatcher, 114 Shelduck and a 1st summer Mediterranean Gull (Dave Morrison). *Kingston Upon Thames: Peregrine low north over County Hall flying towards town centre at 16.15 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank still (J. Wilczur). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler again from Serin Mound, access along river wall; also 2 Sandwich Tern and 3 Common Tern past, Sanderling, 100+ Swift, pr Oystercatcher (David Bradnum). *Rotherhithe: Shelduck over Greenland Pier/Rope Street 6pm; presumably disturbed from elsewhere on the river by all those pesky boats (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (N. Basin), 1 Lapwing (N. Basin), 4 Common Tern (KGV1 Gantry) 1500+ Swift (A. Luscombe). *Wanstead Flats: Dunlin heard flying north over broom fields, 7 Stock Dove, Kestrel, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Whitethroat feeding young, Great-crested Grebe feeding young, rain (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 2nd June 2012' *Barking Bay: 8 Sanderling & Grey Plover (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: Sanderling, 12 Ringed Plover, Oystercatcher until 09.20, Little Ringed Plover & Little Egret until 09.40 (Brent Birders). *Canning Town DLR: 1 Common Tern seen from platform over Bow Creek. (Matt Reed). *Crossness: 14 Sanderling in total (6 by the incinerator, 8 in Barking Bay), 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Grey Plover, 3 Redshank, 4 Dunlin, 30 Ringed Plover, 5 1st-summer/winter Mediterranean Gull at the incinerator outfall (Richard Bonser, John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Common Crossbill calling and flying over at 3:23pm (2nd site record ), Red Kite thermalling with gulls at 4:20pm, Peregrine with prey buzzed by Sparrowhawk, 1 Hobby, 1 Little Egret and 2 Common Tern (V. Halley-Frame). *Fulham Reach: 1 Buzzard at 13:15 heading towards Central London (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampton: 3 Red Kites circled and headed North 5 pm ( G Shaw per P Greening) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank - scrape (L. Smith, J. Wilczur). *North Woolwich: 2 Linnet on Store Lane opposite London Teleport (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler 'again from Serin Mound, access along river wall. Also '''Red Kite '''S over the visitor centre and then over Crayford Marshes 1345-1350, Grasshopper Warbler, Corn Bunting, 2 Sanderling, female Peregrine (David Bradnum) *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Knot until 09.15, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, Cuckoo, Red Kite, c40 Swift, Swallow, Sand & House Martin present, 3 Garden Warbler (Steve Blake, Ricky Flesher) *Weybridge: Raven flew over Mercedes-Benz World at c12.50 (Simon West). *Woolwich: Cormorant (Mulgrave Pond), Grey Wagtail (Market St), Greenfinch & Goldfinch singing in town centre, 1 f Shelduck (on Thames). (Matt Reed). 'Friday 1st June 2012 *Belhus Woods CP: Glossy Ibis '''flew north at 2:30pm (RBA) ''Observer ?? '' *Crayford Marshes: 4 Corn Bunting, Cuckoo, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret,12 House Martin, 32 Swift, 12 Swallow (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Common Tern, Sand Martin, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby low over men's bathing pond 17:35.(Allan Stewart) *New Covent Garden Market: male Kestrel - first one seen for several months (Michael Mac). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler singing 08:40 below Wennington Mound, then at 09:00 in fenced marsh east of path between Serin Mound and Aveley Bay car park, before returning to Mound area. View only from mound/path, and do not enter vegetation in which bird is singing. (AT via DMi). Still 12.08 (per RBA); singing & showing occasionally 13.30-14.00; also Corn Bunting & Hobby (Andrew Self). Marsh Warbler still singing at 19:30 but very elusive, Grasshopper Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Cuckoo, also a Cream Spotted Tiger (Nick Croft et al). *Richmond Park: Red Kite 'high over pen ponds, drifting north east towards Putney at 11.30. (F Mck) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Garden Warbler in song, 3 Lesser Whitethroat in song, 2 Lapwing, 1 Skylark over, 1 Swallow, c50 Swift mostly north, 1 Kestrel (John Colmans). *Waltham Abbey: 1 Hobby low across A121 & fields opp Marriott Hotel @ 6.00pm (Nigel May). *Wanstead Park: Hobby chasing hirundines (Steve Thorpe). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *